


Snug as a bug in a stocking

by geminiangel



Series: 2019 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [12]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: This is a follow-up to a previous year advent story line.  It was spun off as it's own series.  Amanda Leah Gibbs DiNozzo  https://archiveofourown.org/series/1005507
Series: 2019 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559821
Comments: 13
Kudos: 66





	Snug as a bug in a stocking

“Daddy…” Mewing in discomfort, Amanda shook her head. 

“I’m here, sweetheart. Daddy has you.” 

She felt herself rising in the air but was not afraid. She knew Daddy wouldn’t let her fall and soon found herself cuddled tightly against him.

“Are you cold? Wet? Hungry?”

The words confused her. She wasn’t exactly sure but knew something didn’t feel right and tried to get her feet to show the issue. 

Gentle fingers peeled back her blanket. “You’re wet, give Daddy a minute and I’ll have you nice and dry.”

“Everything okay?”

Tony smiled at his dad who appeared in the nursery doorway. “Our princess is a bit wet.”

“Good-morning.”

A second person came into Amanda’s frame of vision. She struggled to focus on the new face. “How’s grandpa’s girl this morning?”

“Grandpa!” Her second favorite person in the world. Amanda tried to tell him about the nasty feeling even as she felt her daddy remove something cold and icky. For the moment she was content to bask in the presence of her favorite people. She focused on telling them she loved them and how happy she was to be with them. Soon Daddy had re-wrapped her in the blanket and then slid her into something warm.

“A Christmas stocking, Tony, really? You just put my grand-daughter into a Christmas stocking.”

“Just like a bunting and she’s the best present I ever got.” Tony smiled Jethro.

Snuggled against her daddy’s chest, Amanda realized she still didn’t feel quite right. With a soft mew, she commanded her daddy to fix it. 

“Thought you might need this.” Jethro handed over a warm bottle.

“Look what grandpa brought you. Are you hungry?”

Amanda licked at the thing grandpa brought and then attacked the nipple. It was warm and so gooooddd. Grandpa was the best. It made her tummy feel warm and cozy. She felt her eyes begin to drift shut and let go of her bottle for a moment to thank daddy and grandpa for taking such good care of her. Snug as a bug in a stocking, she cuddled down for a nap.


End file.
